


saying that i want more, this is what i live for

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breeding, Forced Breeding, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh has a medical degree and a broken down car to his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying that i want more, this is what i live for

Josh feels bad, sometimes. It's not like he asked for this -- he needed a job, and was fresh out of medical school, living on the west coast, broke with only a degree and a shitty two door broken down car to his name. The doctors are nice, he supposes, but Josh is just glad he can go home after a day's work and isn't stuck in the den like the breeders are.

His favorite one is Tyler. Tyler is young, and sweet, and he has these big brown doe eyes that just make Josh want to save him from whatever's wronging him in that very moment. At this very moment, it's probably the huge belly swelling out and pressing against his legs, the one Josh desperately wants to run his hands over, the boy he wants to take from this place and coddle.

It's his first baby, Tyler pipes up, as Josh snaps his gloves off and throws them in the trash can. He doesn't know which one of the doctors is the father, but he wishes Josh was, because Josh is nice and he's known him for the entire year he's been here and he's been his practicing physician for the past eight months of his pregnancy. Josh comes over, ruffles his hair and asks Tyler if he wants to come to his room (a temporary one, for when he has to stay the night when breeders are due or there are newborn babies in the compound), and Tyler nods and agrees.

They never do much -- mostly cuddle, Josh's hands wandering over Tyler's body, Tyler running his eyes over Josh's tattoo and kissing up and down his arm, fluttering his eyelashes at Josh in a way that makes it plain what he's asking, and Josh sneaks his hands down the curve of his belly, between his soft thighs and presses against his clit through his shorts, rolling his hand back and forth and making Tyler whine in soft, short breaths. 

All he gets that night is head, head so good that it makes his toes curl and Tyler cries, because if Josh is good at three things they're his job, playing the drums and oral sex. Tyler lays sprawled out afterwards, legs open, his own cum staining the sheets and puddling beneath him, Josh's fingers rolling over his belly and chest, tweaking Tyler's nipples so pearls of milk head up and drip down his chest.


End file.
